Marry Who
by IThoughtMYJokesWereBad
Summary: Duo has a new joke to share with Heero. One-shot.


**A/N: I am proud to unveil my first official 1x2 story! Actually, it's a drabble, but we'll count it:) Enjoy!**

Heero is curled up on the couch, a steaming mug of hot cocoa cradled in his hands. It is too cold outside to do much of anything else but wrap himself in his favorite fuzzy blanket and watch romantic comedies on the telly—they had become a guilty pleasure. The mug in his hands provides extra warmth as he burrows deeper in the blankets, seeking more warmth. Even with the heater on, the flat holds a slightly chilled air. The view of the cascading white outside the window doesn't do much to warm him either.

Light laughter escapes him as the couple on screen makes fools of themselves. A miniscule smile spreads across his face as he sips his cocoa; the couple reminds him of him and Duo. At that thought, he begins to wonder how his boyfriend is. Duo's been away on a mission for about three weeks, but he never misses sending a vid-message every night and morning. He appeared extremely excited in the video he sent earlier in the day to say good morning, talking animatedly about this and that. Heero loves it when Duo babbles; his amethyst eyes always light up and his cheeks flush slightly.

Unlocking his phone for a second, Heero checks the time: 8:45. Any moment now, Duo will drop a vid-message. Duo's pretty punctual with his messages, always sending them on Heero's time, even if it's four am where he's currently stationed. As if on cue, Heero's phone buzzes in his hand. Duo's smiling face is displayed on his phone and Heero quickly answers the live-chat.

"Hey," Heero says, holding the phone out enough so the camera captured his face. He put his drink on the coffee table, reaching for the remote to pause the film.

The smile on Duo's face lights up the room. "Hey, beautiful. How was your day?" he asks.

Heero feel his cheeks heat up; every time Duo calls him that, he can't help but blush. Duo's told Heero that he thinks the action is cute on more than one occasion. "Good. I'm finally going to get that promotion," Heero says, telling Duo how Une called him to her office today and told Heero the glorious news.

"Finally," Duo repeats his boyfriend's words, recalling how he had been angry when the newbie was promoted above him. Heero had almost gone on a rampage through the office; only Duo had been able to stop him. "I'm proud of you," he says sweetly. "We should celebrate," he offers, as if he could come home whenever he wanted.

Heero hums an agreement. A small smile blossoms on his face as he picks at a loose thread on his blanket. "Where are you?" he asks as he notices Duo moving the camera around, like he's walking.

Duo smirks, pressing his index finger to his lips. "You know I can't tell you that, 'Ro."

Heero rolls his eyes. "As if I don't already know. I meant, what are you doing, Duo?"

A laugh escapes Duo. "Going to get some grub; a hard day's work always makes me hungry."

"Duo, you're always hungry," Heero teases with a small chuckle. Duo sticks his tongue out at the other man. "How was your day?" Heero asks, wondering what crazy antics the other man got up to this time.

Duo's deep chuckle warms Heero's heart. "It was pretty quite here. No explosions or shootouts today. Just sitting around, wishing I was home with you." Heero cuddles into the couch, wishing just the same. "But Trowa did tell me a really good joke today," he says.

"What was it?" Heero asks, smiling at how easily Duo is amused.

"Knock knock," Duo starts and Heero groans.

"Not one of these!" he exclaims.

Duo chuckles again. "C'mon," he coaxes, "you'll like this one. I promise."

Heero gives in to him, muttering a teasing "fine."

"Knock knock," Duo repeats.

Heero rolls his eyes playfully before responding. "Who's there?"

There's a pause before Duo heaves a deep breath. "Marry," he says.

Rolling his eyes once again, Heero replies. "Marry who?" he asks, pulling the blankets tighter around him.

Another pause. "Marry me?" Duo says, but this time it's not over the phone. Heero spins around, throwing the blanket off his body. Duo is down on one knee, a small, black box cradled in his hand. Heero's mouth pops open in a small "o." His hands fly to face, covering his mouth in shock "Will you?" Duo asks, a nervous smile on his lips.

Instantly, Heero is off the couch, arms wrapped around Duo's neck. "Yes!" he exclaims, displaying more emotion than ever. Heero plants a kiss on Duo's lips. Duo's arms are around Heero's waist. Heero's fingers tangle in his boyfriend—_fiancée's_ braid_,_ pulling him closer. Duo breaks away, a huge smile lighting up his face. His amethyst eyes hold Heero captive for a moment as he gazes at him like Heero is the most precious thing in the world. Almost as an afterthought, Duo holds the box up, taking the ring from its velvet pillow. Gently, he takes Heero's left hand, sliding the glittering ring on his finger. Heero wiggles his fingers, amazed at how perfect the ring is and how right it feels on his finger.

"I love you," he says, draping his arms around Duo's neck again, gazing up at the braided idiot.

Duo smiles, dimples in full effect. He pulls Heero close, trailing kisses up from his collarbone to just under his ear. "I love you too," he whispers.


End file.
